Devices for moving products from a loading station to an unloading station in a container having a multiplicity of carriers for said containers for said products, as well as a transport device for moving said containers between said loading station and unloading station and vice versa are known in the prior art. Reference is made in particular to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,046,598 and 5,280,830. In these devices there are a large number of carriers and a continuously circulating belt or chain. The carriers engage on the belt, chain or the like by means of friction. If these have to stop in a certain position, means such as a cylinder are present which are moved into the path of the carriers. As a result a carrier is restrained and slip takes place between carrier and belt or chain. That is to say, the carrier concerned is pushed against the movable block with relatively high force. It is possible to reduce this force by reducing the grip between belt or chain and carrier, but this results in a less reliable transport when the operating means, that is to say the block, is not active. This disadvantage is greater if the front carrier of a series of carriers is restrained and the following carriers are blocked by this. Whenever a new carrier is blocked, a further frictional force is transferred to the front carrier and the force on the block increases.
From U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,160 a device for feeding articles to a package line is known comprising a number of holders removably fastened to a conveyor. A mechanical connection between the conveyor, comprising a toothed belt, and the holders it provided